Produce X 101 Episode 11
Summary Lee Dongwook announced the final 20 trainees to survive the ranking announcement and move on to the final episode and live show. He also announced that trainee Choi Byungchan had decided to leave the show due to personal reasons, so only the 30 trainees left would be ranked. Before the ranking announcement, some behind the scenes footage was shown of the trainees. This included a makeup class lead by a well-known Korean YouTub influencer, Ssin (씬님), and a "field day" with the trainees playing various games for prizes. After these behind the scenes videos were shown, Dongwook announced the top 20 trainees. Between the rank announcement, the trainees were shown choosing their "top picks" from the 31 trainees. Hwang Yunseong came out as the trainee's top pick. In the ranking announcements, OUI Entertainment's Kim Yohan placed 1st and iMe Korea's Lee Sejin placed 20th, barely escaping elimination. After the ranks were announced, the trainees were then gathered and shown the two debut concept songs. The first song revealed was, "To My World", a funky K-pop genre song produced by Sean Alexander and Drew Ryan Scott, the ones who also produced "U Got It" for the concept evaluation. The other song revealed was, "Boy", an EDM Dance genre song produced by Flow Blow (Venta and Zyro) and Hui of Pentagon. They also previously produced "Never" from Produce 101 Season 2 concept evaluation, Wanna One's debut song "Energetic", and Produce 48's title song "Pick Me". The last part of the episode showed the trainees in their groups practicing together and in front of the trainers. Each groups leaders were chosen, TOP Media's Lee Jinhyuk being the leader for "Boy", and Starship Entertainment's Song Hyeongjun being the leader for "To My World". The centers were not chosen this episode, but will be revealed during the live show. Field Day Games Results Trainees Kim Yohan and Cho Seungyoun were the hosts of the games. The trainees were split up based on their concept evaluation groups. The group that won would win a prize of various snacks. * The first game required two trainees from each group. One trainee would spin ten times and then, with his eyes covered, would try to feed Bugles to the other trainee who was sitting and could not help them. The "Monday to Sunday" team won this game. Although this game was revealed to be just a warm up. * The second game again required two trainees from each group. One trainee had to read off a word or phrase from a card and tell it to the other trainee who had noise cancelling headphones on. The second trainee then had to correctly guess the word or phrase simply by reading the first trainee's lips. The "Move" team won this game. * The third game only required one trainee from each group. The trainees had to put on a pair of "farming pants" without using their hands. In the middle of the game, the hosts allowed them to use objects or other trainees. This allowed the "Pretty Girl" team to win. * The last game allowed three trainees from each group to participate. There were 20 lit candles lined up in a row. Each trainee had to swing a baseball bat and attempt to blow out as many candles as possible. If a trainee broke any candle, however, they would be counted as a zero score. The "Monday to Sunday" team won this game. Since the "Pretty Girl" team ranked in each game, they ended up winning overall, winning the most snacks. Trainee's Top Picks Each trainee was allowed to pick one trainee (including themselves) that was their "top pick". Ranking For each trainee's weekly ranking, please visit their individual pages Category:Produce X 101 Category:Episodes